First Moments
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: Yugi remembers the good times with Tea


**A/N: Hey! Guess what people? I just made another Yugi and Téa story! Yeah! I want to thank the other people that read my short story but mostly I want to thank A. Valentine, Yangs and Tai'sgirl23 who have given me a review for every chapter of "Keeping Love in Place" and reviewed my other TeaYugi story as well. That's why I'm declaring this one to them! Thanks guys! Others that are reading this, please review! I want to hear your thoughts and how you like it!**

**Now here's the new story called-**

"First Moments"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Téa and Yugi

Summary: Yugi thinks of the good times he had with Téa has a kid.

P.S. I was re-reading "Reflections of You" and it gave me this idea to think one like this. I hope it's alright with Keme-chan. It is very much alike and it is in Yugi's POV but more differently. The story will be switching into flashbacks and in the present so please don't be confused. When it's _italic_ that's when it's back-flashed and when it is then it's going to be normal point of view.

Hope you like it! (Do NOT Own Yu Gi Oh, if I did, there would be more YugiTéa episodes and Rebecca would no longer bother Yugi and Téa's love and that's FINALLY!)

I remember the first time, I met Téa. I was the new kid in my elementary school, 1st grade to be exact. My parents had decided to go to America and thought it was too dangerous for me to be there. So, I was moved from Tokyo to Domino City

"_Now, don't be scared." The teacher told the small little boy. The purple eyed kid popped his head from behind the teacher to see the other children giggling at him for being so scared so he hind behind the teacher again. Ms. Matsuwaki sighed has she told the other child to quit down. "Now class, this is Yugi Moto and I want you to be nice to him since this is his first day. Now Yugi, may you please tell us some things about yourself?" _

I had no idea why they were laughing at me, I mean, don't new kids always get nervous or scared. Maybe it was the hair?

_Yugi looked over to see the children still giggling, which made him more nervous until he saw this brown haired girl with shining blue eyes. And she wasn't laughing, she was…smiling…for him? No! That couldn't be right, could it? He pushed that thought away and starting to speak. "I-I'm Yugi M-Moto and I w-was born here i-in Japan. My parents left to go to America to get better jobs."_

"_Probably they were so poor." A boy whispered to another girl but the teacher heard._

"_Johnny, there will be no recess for you."_

"_Oh man!"_

"_Now" Ms. Matsuwaki continued. "Are there any questions?" No one raised their hands._

I thought I was going to be more embarrassed but **she** saved me from that as well.

"_Yes Téa." The teacher asked. At that moment Yugi looked up to see that girl with the brown hair and blue eyes._

At that moment, everyone was looking from me to her. But she wasn't afraid and that's one of the things I like about her. She doesn't care about what other people will think about her when she does something.

"_What do you like to do when you're by yourself?" Téa asked with her cheery voice._

"_I like to, um, play with puzzles."_

"_Oh, doing puzzles! Isn't that exciting?" The teacher said. At that time, the recess bell rang and all the kids left to the playground, except for Johnny and Yugi._

"_Why don't you go and play outside Yugi." The teacher said before heading to Johnny's desk._

_Yugi walked down to the field and looked down since he could feel children's eyes on him. He sat down, leaning against this tree, before wrapping his arms around his legs and putting his head down to rest on top of them, crying. _

I also thought that's what I would be doing for the rest of the year but once again, she came.

_Yugi felt a small push and lifted is head to see the girl called 'Téa' there. He wiped his tears but since he was shaky from crying he missed a few spots. What shocked him the most was were the spots where he missed, those where the spots _she_ wiped off. "Is that better?" she asked nicely._

_He blinked a few moments before nodding his head and thanking her. "Thank you."_

_They stayed silenced for about a minute before Téa asked, "When's your birthday?"_

I wasn't expecting that question; it was more like; 'Did you get stroked by lighting to have that hair?' or something like that.

"_June 4th." He said._

_Téa pouted playfully. "No fair. You're older than me!"_

_They both laughed. "When's your birthday?" The little boy asked._

"_August 18th."_

_For the rest of their recess, they spent it by asking questions, interesting or just for fun._

_Then the bell rang for the students to get inside. Téa jumped up and said. "Come up! It's Tuesday and on Tuesdays we get to go with a partner and play make believe! Want to be my aibou?" means partner _

_Yugi smiled the biggest he could. "That would be great!"_

I could never forget that day. I was so special for me and it was the first day I ever had a friend. But there is another moment when she actually **saves** me. It was in the 4th grade.

_Yugi was in a hallway, just slammed into a locker. "Well, if it isn't our favorite person." A child said joking around. This kid was named Johnny and he, and two other friends were picking on Yugi._

"_H-H-Hi guys." Yugi said nervously._

"_How much money do you have today/" one of the other two asked._

"_N-n-not much. Just about a-a- dollar."_

"_That's all!" the last one said._

"_I think his stuff is more valuable. Let's sell it!"_

"_Please! No!"_

I praying to heaven to let me live but then, my angel came down from the stars.

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE!" a female voice demanded. The boys turned around to see a very mad looking Téa._

"_Téa?" he whispered to himself._

"_Leave _us_ alone Téa!" Johnny yelled. _

But she didn't leave. She stood there by my side.

"_Johnny! How could you? Picking on a kid who's smaller than you with your two best friends and trying to rob his stuff?"_

"_That's life!"_

"_That's life hum? Well then, won't be it life is I happen to tell the principal on you guys? Because I can run since it's only three doors down."_

"_Don't or I'll- I'll…"_

"_You wouldn't hit a girl would you?"_

_Johnny growled in defeat. "Come on guys. Yugi doesn't have anything good." Then they leave. Once they are gone, Téa runs to Yugi, kneeing down beside him. "Are you alright, Yugi?"_

_Yugi smiled at her. "Thanks to you I am."_

_The two friends hug each other before leaving the school grounds together._

That was the first time I started to have a crush on Téa. I mean, I loved her when we were younger but it was never a crush, more like liking that person as a friend.

Right now, I'm seventeen years old and Téa's still sixteen since I'm two months older than her. I'm way taller than her now since her head only reaches my nose. See, after Battle City I started to grow more and at that moment I finally told her I-

"Yugi?" her angelic voice spoke. I look down on my chest to see Téa finally awake. We're in my living room right now; we were watching this _really_ boring movie until Téa feel asleep on me and I started to drift off into my favorite memories.

"Yes Téa." I ask her softly, putting her hair behind her ear.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice. I feel safe that way." She smiles at me and I smile back before she goes back to sleep.

I'm glad she feels safe with me because that's what I want: to keep her safe right by me.

Oh, yeah! I never completed my sentence. After Battle City, I finally told her that I love her. And guess what! She said feels the same way!

I shift a bit on the sofa until I'm on my back, looking at the ceiling with Téa still in my arms. I can feel her soft breathing on me. I'm glad I was able to tell I loved her. Now, if I can get the courage to ask her to marry me.

The End.

**A/N: I'm so happy that I was able to write this! I hope that Tai'sgirl, Yangs, and A. Valentine like it! You hear that guys! It's for you! **


End file.
